


The Doctor in December

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Magic Tree House
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Children's Stories, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1748543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two children face an unexpected alien...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor in December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/gifts), [Kehwie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kehwie/gifts), [SnubNosedSilhouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnubNosedSilhouette/gifts), [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts), [dqbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dqbunny).
  * Inspired by [Irrelevant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421364) by [Icka M Chif (mischif)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischif/pseuds/Icka%20M%20Chif). 



> Fan theories are that the Magic Schoolbus is a TARDIS, so why not the Treehouse? It seems to have the ability to make its own decisions, at least so far as we have gotten in _Christmas in Camelot_

“Hallo,” said the man with the bow tie. He sounded like Morgan and King Arthur and Will.

“Hello,” said Annie, smiling up at him. “Are you here to help? We are.”

“I’m the Doctor,” said the man. “I’m always here to help. You’re Americans? _Here_? In an unheated… _is_ it a treehouse? In the middle of winter on an uncharted world in the Isop galaxy?”

Jack nodded as Annie said, “We’re from Frog Creek, Pennsylvania.”

“Mmm…” said the man thoughtfully, and then, “But you _are_ American? And from…” he trailed off, crouched by Annie and looked into her face, then continued. “Late 20th century? Early 21st?”

Annie nodded. She thought he looked sad.

“I’m Annie. This is Jack. Who are you?”

“I told you. I’m the Doctor.”

“Doctor who?” Jack blurted.

“Just the Doctor.” The man gave them both a grin and stood up. “Right then,” he said, “Console room?”

 _Oh brother_ , Jack thought. _He’s a little crazy. Nice crazy, though._

“Right then,” the man said again, and clapped his hands briskly. “No console room. Auxiliary control room?” He looked at the two of them staring at him and tried again. “Flight deck? _Steering wheel?_ ” He glared at them both. “How do you move this thing?”

Jack thought that was even crazier but Annie piped up. “We wish it. With the books.”

“You… wish… aha!” Jack watched as the man twirled in place and pointed both forefingers at Annie. “Right you are then, Annie. You wish it.” He spun again and sort of galloped to the pile of books in the corner. Jack heard him muttering something like, ‘ _knew about the bus, but a treehouse, interesting._..’ and then, _‘that nanny and her carpetbag, must look into that_ ,’ as he pawed through the stacked books.

He held a book up in triumph and spun yet again to look at Jack and Annie.

“All right, young Annie,” he said in a gleeful tone, “Show me how you would get here.” And he handed her a tired-looking blue-covered book, but yanked it back as she reached out to take it. “D’you have to hold it?” he asked, looking suddenly like a lost little boy in spite of towering over both of them. “C-can I keep it?”

Annie looked up and him and held out a hand. He took it and crouched beside her, and Jack realized that this man was probably the least dangerous person - to them - of anyone they had ever met traveling in the treehouse.

Jack sat down cross-legged beside Annie and pushed his glasses up his nose. “If you hold it so we can see a picture,” he offered shyly, “We can do it without holding the book.”

The man - the Doctor- gave him a long, considering look and sat down. He folded up his long legs and leafed through the book until he found a sketch of a room lined with books. Giving a heavy sigh, he held the book pages up so they could see the sketch clearly.

Jack and Annie shared a look. Jack didn’t know why, but he took Annie’s hand. Together they pointed at the sketch, and said, “We wish we could go there.”

The wind began to blow.

The treehouse started to spin.

It spun faster and faster.

Then everything was still.

Absolutely still.

~~~~~ 

 _Not_ absolutely _still,_ Jack thought sleepily as he woke on Christmas morning. _There was that wheezing noise, and the… the…_

Jack sat up and a piece of blue paper drifted to the floor.

“What is it?” Annie asked from his doorway. “Is it from the Doctor?”

“It wasn’t a dream?” Jack wasn’t sure what to think.

Annie shook her head. “Not unless we dreamed the same thing. Read it.” She handed Jack the piece of paper and climbed up on his bed. He put on his glasses and they read it together.

_Dear Jack and Annie,_

_Thank you for wishing me to the Library. I had to meet my wife, you see, and I was late. She doesn’t like that. But I lost my way, and I lost my ship, and you and your treehouse took me back to her. Them. You were brilliant._

_Say hello to Arthur and me old mate Will next time you see them._

_The Doctor_

Jack looked at Annie.

Annie looked at Jack.

They both looked at the clock.

“It’s six,” Annie said softly. “Is it late enough to go down?

Jack nodded. “Think so.”

They looked at each other again and then they scrambled for the door.

It was Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when my six-year-old daughter is making connections between her bedtime stories and the Whoniverse. Momma gets a-writing.
> 
> Dedicated to known parents / Who fans, and to Icka because I thought hers was so funny (see inspiration).


End file.
